Demencial pasion
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Tiempos oscuros se han alzado sobre Japón, una prueba es cuando el grupo terrorista liderado por Megurine Luka secuestra a la hija del primer ministro japones, Hatsune Miku. Cuando es rescatada todos se dan cuenta de la horrible realidad: Ésta se ha "enamorado" de su secuestradora. Y sólo hay una incógnita; ¿cuál es la línea entre la demencia y el verdadero amor?
1. Descenso al infierno

¿Creyeron que había muerto? ¡Ja, no podrán deshacerse de mi tan fácil! (?) ¡Fersi ha vuelto a pesar de que dijo por ahí que aún no lo haría!

En lo personal, había estado muy entusiasmada durante meses por empezar este proyecto, y este capítulo de hecho, ya lo tenía escrito desde hace varios meses, pero lo estuve editando una y otra vez para que quedara bien.

En fin, me la pasé mucho tiempo investigando criminología y psicología, sobre todo este tipo de "enfermedades" mentales que me llaman la atención, y una de ellas es el síndrome de **Estocolmo. **¿O creían que metería psicología sin saber a qué va todo esto? ¡Obvio no! Bueno, el caso es que se hace interesante como una persona que tiene la cordura completamente quebrada debido a todo lo que ha pasado en sus días de confinamiento, llegue a sentir este tipo de cosas por su agresor. Espero de todo corazón que esta nueva historia les guste, antes aviso que su narración es un poco diferente. Ya verán de que va cuando entren.

Antes también debo decir que este fic combina los elementos del pasado con los del presente. Por una parte verán a Lily tratando de ayudar a Miku para olvidarse de su agresora, y por otra parte verán el pasado de la Hatsune cuando conoció a Luka.

Y para los que dudan: Amo el Negitoro, pero como ven no soy tanto de romanticismo ¡Pero lo adoro! Sólo que… a veces lo hago todo cruel y retorcido, como va a ser este, pero se aman entonces es Negitoro y punto x3

En fin, una larga introducción contando mi primera nota me imagino. Y aunque a veces me dé por escribir una estupidez en la narración o con los personajes para hacerlos reír, esta vez daré todo de mi parte para que sea una historia SERIA. Temas como estos no hay que tomarlos a la ligera.

Más o menos trataré de actualizar mensualmente, pero ya me conocen cómo soy, así que no se ilusionen XD

En fin, espero disfruten de este primer capítulo.

**Aclaraciones: **Respecto a los géneros y el Rating del fic estaba dudosa, pero a final de cuentas agregué romance y su respectiva M por la trama que conlleva el fic.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, así como ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán a continuación. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1: Descenso al infierno.<strong>

El horrible sonido del tic-tac que emitía el reloj era lo único que resonaba en la habitación, rompiendo el detestable silencio en el que su cuarto se sumía en ese preciso instante. La cama era cómoda, el cuarto era evidentemente cálido, pero nada de eso la importaba.

La quería ella, y ésta parece volverse a ausentar por unos días que se le antojaban como décadas.

—Luka… Luka… por favor…

Miku gimió sobre su cama ahogando un sollozo angustiado, haciéndose bolita sobre el colchón, escondiendo su carita bañada en lágrimas entre sus rodillas. Todo esto era terrible, detestable, se sentía tan sola en esa horrible habitación sin las atenciones de su amada peli-rosa. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué? Pero… era tan normal y a pesar de que seguía odiando aquello, Miku ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso.

Siempre se lo hacía.

Días, cinco días en los que esa joven no se había pasado a saludarla por lo menos, a ver como está, si ha estado comiendo bien últimamente o si sus irritantes compañeros habían venido a fastidiarla en su ausencia ¡Nada de nada! Venían los otros cinco, claro, pero ninguno de ellos le importaba, la única que de verdad la quería era Luka, nadie más, digan lo que digan.

No es una manera _sana_ de _amar_, pero la joven Hatsune deseaba convencerse de que esa era _su_ manera de amarla. La peli-rosa se hacía extrañar de esta manera; durante dos o tres días venía a besarla y hacerla sentir como en las nubes, a emocionarla, para de la nada desaparecerse casi hasta semanas sabiendo muy bien las consecuencias. Era su forma de hacerse extrañar, dejarla llorando y sufriendo durante ese lapso de tiempo para que al llegar sonriera ante una pobre muchacha ahogándose en su propia soledad.

Cruel, muy cruel, pero recalcándolo: Así la amaba ella.

Luka… Luka… Luka, un nombre tan dulce y amargo al saborear deliciosamente cada letra de este mismo.

—Por favor… ya no me hagas esto…

¡Quería besarla y no podía! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser todo de esta forma? La amaba y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Luka decidiera volver a aparecer por esa puerta, pero la espera era… era…

— _¡Kaito, es aquí, aquí es donde la tienen los desgraciados!_

— _¡¿Qué, en serio?! ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo!_

—_A la orden. _

¿Qué? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿De quienes era esas voces? ¿Dónde está Luka? La curiosidad se convirtió en terror al escuchar unos pasos apresurados acercándose hasta su cuarto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta metálica, la barrera con la que su amada la protegía de todas las atrocidades del mundo exterior… fue derribada.

No puede…

Para su claro terror, como cuando observas una pesadilla volviéndose realidad, un grupo de hombres armados hasta los dientes se adentraron dentro de la habitación. Con sus grandes armas apuntaban en todas las direcciones, iluminándola hasta dejarla ciega con sus resplandecientes linternas que alumbraban el cuarto, que hasta ese momento estaba sumido en las penumbras.

No cabe duda… esto es un operativo para su "rescate".

— ¡Registren toda el área, busquen a más de esos mal nacidos sea como sea! —ordenó el que parecía dirigir a la brigada, el comandante de ésta que entraba apresuradamente, con los demás hombres pasándole por un lado mientras apuntaban en todas las direcciones, buscando otro escondite.

—Señor, hemos registrado la zona y está completamente despejada. Me informan que Megurine Luka, Yuma Wakizashi, Hiyama Kiyoteru, SeeU Daa-hee y otro par que no hemos podido identificar hasta el momento fueron capturados—Uno de los soldados se le acercó inusualmente tranquilo, algo desconcertante si miras el caos conformado por armas y linternas.

Buenas noticias, maravillosas noticias sin duda. De no ser por la máscara que le cubría el rostro en esos momentos, seguramente habría dibujado una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Pero aun no es tiempo para celebrar hasta tratar con asuntos más importantes, y ese importante asunto estaba observándoles con una mirada horrorizada desde su cama. Es ella… es ella y está viva, a pesar de todo este tiempo esa mal nacida no le había hecho daño ¡Estaba viva!

Este es el mejor día de todos durante estos últimos dos años.

Kaito Shion, como se hacía llamar aquel que lideraba la operación para su rescate, caminó cautelosamente hasta la joven de cabellos turquesa, quien al ver como se aproximaban hasta su dirección trataba de pegarse más a la cabecera de la cama como podía. Por otra parte, al muchacho no le extrañó tal reacción, tanto tiempo viviendo quien-sebe que atrocidades durante dos años… debe ser horrendo y traumático para una simple muchacha de ahora diecinueve años.

Hizo ademán de acariciarle el cabello con ternura, pero la Hatsune reaccionó de forma agresiva apartándolo de un fuerte manotazo, alejándose como si le quemara ese simple tacto.

— ¡No me toque, aléjese de mí! — ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué le gritaba? Miku se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, haciéndose un ovillo en su lugar con tal de protegerse.

—Miku…

— ¡No me toque! ¿¡Quién es usted!?

—Miku… ¿No me recuerdas? —Le preguntó decepcionado ante la escena, pues este no es el encuentro que había estado planeando desde años atrás —S-soy tu novio… Kaito.

¡¿NOVIO?! ¡No, de ninguna manera, eso no es cierto! Ella jamás estaría con otra persona que no fuera su adorada Megurine ¡Jamás! Debía de estar mintiendo, esto no era real, era una mentira… Sí… eso debía de ser. Kaito trató de volverse a acercar, recibiendo otro fuerte manotazo de su novia que solamente era un par de años más joven que él. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿En verdad no se acordaba de él o había otra razón para esta locura?

Luka Megurine… ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Un par de soldados alrededor se acercaron para contener a la chica, que nada más sentir que la tomaban por los brazos comenzaba a patalear y gritar a los cuatro vientos llena de rabia.

— ¡No, váyanse! ¡Ustedes no deberían estar aquí! ¡VÁYANSE!

—M-Miku….

— ¡Socorro Luka, Luka! ¡LUKA! — ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Ahora se ponía a llamar a este monstruo!?

Definitivamente, las cosas están completamente fuera de control.

Esto no era lo que esperaba, ni siquiera estaba la persona que esperaba encontrar después de todo este tiempo. Aquella muchachita no era Miku Hatsune, ya no más…. El re-encuentro que Kaito se había estado imaginando desde que la secuestraron se hizo añicos dentro de su cabeza, como cuando rompes un espejo con un gran mazo hecho de fierro. La visión era horrible, desalentadora para él, que desde hacía mucho tiempo que era novio de la joven de cabellos turquesa, pero que sobre todas las cosas…

Planeaba casarse con ella más adelante.

Al principio estaba en un estado de negación, pensando que esto era una vil broma de muy mal gusto por parte de ella, o que por favor se tratara de una pesadilla; una muy fea. Pero no, era real ¡Lo era! Y ahora que se ponía mejor a analizar las cosas: ¿Qué no se supone que estaba secuestrada? ¡Porque parecía como si la tuvieran en un hotel de cinco estrellas! Observándola detenidamente parecía estar comiendo bastante bien tres veces al día, ningún signo de desnutrición se hacía lucir en su esbelto cuerpo. La ropa que llevaba puesta a leguas se lograba ver que era completamente nueva, limpia sobre todo y de su talla.

Y el cuarto ¡Dios! Se asemejaba mucho a la hermosa habitación que tenía en la casa del primer ministro, su papá en otras palabras. En serio ¿Esto es ser secuestrada?

—_Kaito, tenemos un problema aquí—_La voz de un chico de acento coreano, SeeWoo, se escuchó gracias al comunicador que llevaba consigo —_La que parece ser la líder se está poniendo bastante agresiva con nosotros. Por favor, dame permiso para estamparle mi arma en la cabeza para que se calle de una vez._

Luka… Luka Megurine… ella es la culpable de todo esto… ¡Esa maldita!

Se supone que su trabajo le tiene estrictamente prohibido mezclar los sentimientos personales en este mismo ¡Pero era imposible no hacerlo! Esta era una situación especial. Y por primera vez en toda su carrera como detective y vida como un muchacho de buenos modos: Le deseó la muerte a alguien. Deseó que sus gritos de dolor fueran escuchados.

Que se retorciera en el infierno.

La mirada azulada de Shion se tornó sombría, y con el ceño fruncido formando una mueca de furia, se acercó hasta esposar a la chica que pataleaba y gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Sin más que hacer se dedicó a observar como un par de hombres se la llevaban hasta aquella puerta que era su salida de este lugar, su liberación de este horrible lugar sin querer hacerlo.

Y esa escena desalentadora: Era nada más que el comienzo.

* * *

><p>Varios meses habían pasado desde que el terror número uno en todo Japón fue metido en la cárcel tras haber rescatado a la hija del primer ministro japonés; Luka Megurine y su grupo de terroristas ya no volverían a impartir miedo en las calles de este país nunca más, o al menos era lo que el gobierno quería lograr. La tranquilidad que si bien no era mucha en una región tan sobrepoblada como esta, al menos la gente no caminaba temerosa esperando que un nuevo ataque se presente por la zona que transitaba.<p>

Claro, por supuesto que había personas que creían firmemente que esos malhechores se merecían la pena de muerte, pero al menos deberían estar satisfechos de que estén encerrados en las prisiones para los más altos criminales japoneses, donde no volverían a ver la luz del sol nunca más en la vida. Eso es reconfortante ¿verdad? Recuerden que la justicia es ciega después de todo.

El hermoso cielo azul resplandecía sobre la gran ciudad de Tokio durante aquella mañana de viernes, acompañando el frío aunque agradable viento que soplaba tranquilamente en ésta. La gente iba y venía en una cantidad exagerada desde todas partes, apuradas más por el trabajo que por alguna otra razón. Y para acabarla de amolar, el taxi en el que viajaba se encontraba atorado entre el irritante tráfico, con los claxon de los automóviles sonando a todo lo que dan como si quisieran lastimar sus oídos intencionalmente.

—Entonces… Rusia ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó el hombre regordete del taxi con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí, claro! —Se apresuró a contestar una muchacha rubia, un poco nerviosa, pues no acostumbraba platicar con extraños —Me mudé ahí cuando termine mis estudios en la Universidad de Tokio.

La sonrisa del conductor se amplió aún más y volvió la vista al frente mientras murmuraba con entusiasmo "Estos jóvenes prometedores… llenando de orgullo al país". Lily sólo rió divertida ante el comentario, se le olvidó por completo lo amigables que podían ser los residentes japoneses. Y sí, se mudó a Rusia luego de graduarse en una de las mejores universidades a nivel mundial, pero existían dos buenas razones para volver.

Una: Rusia se estaba volviendo en el peor lugar que le hubiera gustado vivir, por lo que una visita a sus raíces no le haría daño.

Dos: Tenía un trabajo muy importante, el más importante en su carrera como psicóloga.

Pasó una media hora y por fin llegaron a su destino; el hospital de Aiiku se encontraba frente suyo, un edificio médico que se levantaba con majestuosidad delante de sus ojos. La rubia se bajó del taxi, vestida con una ropa extrañamente casual para la profesión que estaba ejerciendo. Le pagó al hombre y este siguió su trayecto hasta desaparecer luego de despedirse.

—Ya estoy de vuelta…

Lily Masuda ha llegado.

Aquella mañana de primavera era simplemente agradable. Los bellísimos árboles de sakura dejaban ver su hermoso follaje a las personas, algunos turistas incluso se detenían a tomarles una foto, maravillados por sus rosadas hojas, las cuales volaban con el aire.

De ninguna manera Rusia podía compararse con su bello Japón.

Inhaló aire para darse fuerzas, y sin más se adentró en el edificio, con una única bolsa en mano. Lo demás lo mandó a dejar al hotel para no cargar con tanto.

Sin embargo, al entrar dentro al hospital una extraña aura de pesar la invadió y aplastó la radiante felicidad que traía por completo, como si pudiera sentir el dolor de las personas que le rodeaban. Más temprano que tarde una mujer castaña de cabello corto acudió a su encuentro, envolviéndola en un estrujante abrazo.

— ¡Maldita rubia oxigenada, que bueno que has llegado!

— ¡M-M-Meiko me estás asfixiando, no respiro!

—L-lo lamento…—se disculpó un poco avergonzada, separándose de su compañera limpiando a duras penas las lágrimas de sus ojos —Estoy siendo muy poco profesional… ¿No lo crees?

—Meiko…

La rubia se dedicó a observar a su amiga de instituto con pesar, seguramente debió de haber estado sufriendo todo este tiempo por las cosas que han sucedido en estos últimos meses. Todavía no estaba seguro de que tan grave era el estado de su futura paciente, pero como para Sakine era la hija que nunca tuvo, estaba completamente devastada.

Lily suspiró, y le dio otro abrazo sin prestarles atención a las personas que se detenían a mirarlas con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo está ella, ha habido una mejora? —preguntó separándose lentamente de su amiga, quien tristemente negó con la cabeza.

¿En serio?

—Está mucho peor que antes, Lily, mucho peor…—Meiko apretó los puños con furia, tal parece que se lo está tomando muy personal —Esa maldita tiene la culpa… cuando la veo yo… yo…

— ¡H-hey, calma! L-los psicólogos no podemos enloquecer ¿recuerdas? — ¡Qué miedo! Mejor tranquilizarla porque cuando Meiko se enoja da más miedo que… bueno el punto es que da miedo.

—Cierto, perdóname por perder los estribos, pero cuando la veas…

Oh, vamos, no podía ser tan malo como decía ¿O sí?

"_Diagnóstico del paciente: Síndrome de __**Estocolmo**__"_

Lily hizo una mueca extrañada ante su respuesta, ella no lograba creerse que este "famosísimo" caso entre los psicólogos de verdad fuera tan extremo como todos se lo contaban. Ella era experta en esto, e intuía que era una simple adolescente más con serios trastornos de identidad, pero que puede resolverse con un buen tratamiento.

Su tratamiento.

Meiko estaba tan desesperada, esa joven era al menos para ella, el caso más serio con el que lidió en toda su carrera profesional. Fue así como llegó a esta situación: Sin ninguna otra mejor opción en mente mandó a llamar a Lily Masuda hasta Rusia de emergencia, haciéndole saber la situación con urgencia para que viniera a tratar de ser ella quien cure a esta paciente rebelde, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y perdieran su cordura para siempre.

La joven rubia movió la cabeza negativamente, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en forma reconfortante.

— ¿Te parece si me llevas con ella, Mei-chan?

—C-claro, claro, lo olvidé por completo. Vamos por aquí.

Con un movimiento de cabeza la castaña le indicó que la siguiera, comenzando a moverse por los concurridos pasillos del hospital Aiiku. Los pacientes y enfermeros se movían de aquí para allá, apurados por todo el trabajo acumulado durante estas últimas semanas. Esquivaban gente y pedían el paso para poder llegar a su destino.

—Supongo que ya has leído el informe que te he enviado por correo ¿No es así? —Re-empezó la conversación la más grande, más tranquila que hace un segundo.

—Por supuesto, lo leí varias veces antes de venir aquí—aclaró Lily, se detuvo durante un segundo para darle el paso a un hombre en silla de ruedas y luego prosiguió —Los resultados me resultan sorprendes tratándose de una niña como ella, pero no es nada con lo que no haya tratado antes.

Meiko sonrió.

—Eso dices ahora rubita, espera a que la veas—dijo con un tono sombrío —No es ella misma… parece alguien diferente…

Y seguía…

Continuaron caminando durante unos minutos, buscando el elevador con el que subirían al último piso donde tenían a la muchacha aislada de todo mundo. A decir verdad, sus padres no querían que nadie se enterara de la condición delicada por la que su hija estaba pasando, no querían alarmar a nadie gracias a esto; así que pidieron una habitación escondida y prohibida completamente al público, con seguridad resguardándola las veinticuatro horas del día. Todo esto digno de una "celebridad" como lo era ella.

Como Miku Hatsune lo era.

Al llegar al elevador Lily se encontró con una no muy agradable sorpresa: Un hombre de largos cabellos purpura que amarraba en una elegante coleta les esperaba ahí, vestido con su elegante e impecable traje negro, esbozando aquella seductora sonrisa que era como su sello distintivo.

El detective se giró hasta ellas y les hizo una reverencia para darles la bienvenida.

—Muy buenos días señoritas, ¿qué tal? —La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó más al ver a su antigua compañera rubia —Ara, Masuda-san, no me avisaron que se trataba de ti. Pero que agradable sorpresa.

—Lamento que el gusto no sea mutuo, Kamui-kun—respondió apurada e incómoda, lo cierto era que Gakupo no le agradaba del todo — ¿Sigue siendo un mujeriego depravado, señor detective?

— ¡Lily! —Meiko le reprendió con una mirada frívola, preguntándose dónde habrán quedado los modales de Lily —Deberías de comportarte, después de todo es él quien estará velando por tu seguridad desde ahora.

—Así es, te sugiero que trates de ser un poco más educada conmigo, Lily—Gakupo frunció el ceño mostrándose molesto ante el comentario ¿Qué problema se traía hoy esa rubia oxigenada? Sabía que no le agradaba pero no era para tanto —Pero bueno, cuando la veas te vas a arrepentir, Masuda, créeme que desearas no haber venido. Ya lo verás.

¿Qué berenjenas? ¿Ahora este también iba a molestarla con eso? ¿Qué afán por dudar de ella? ¡Dios, confiaba en su capacidad, si no era un mono, santo cielo! Frustrada siguió a Gakupo y Meiko hasta el elevador, maldiciendo a su antiguo compañero de secundaria por ser un perfecto idiota. Pero, de repente, una inexplicable inquietud le empezaba a atormentar la cabeza. Si el río suena es porque agua lleva ¿O no? Deberían de tener razones para decirle que no le gustaría lo que estaría a punto de ver dentro de pocos minutos.

Pero no… sólo recupera tu calma y seguridad para que puedas cumplir con otro nuevo trabajo.

Llegaron al último piso del hospital, se escuchó el pitido del elevador y las puertas de éste se abrieron lentamente.

El pasillo era largo de colores blancos, con una única puerta al fondo la cual dedujo inmediatamente que era la de su paciente. Un par de hombres trajeados custodiaban ambos lados de la puerta, fornidos y altos con una mirada de completa concentración en sus caras, dando a entender que si no estabas autorizado, debes de pensártelo dos veces antes de entrar.

—Bien… aquí es…— La voz de Gakupo ahora sonaba apagada, muy seria. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, observando indudablemente la mueca preocupada que formaba en sus labios —Ella está en esa habitación del fondo…

—Vamos…—añadió Meiko, dando un largo suspiro —Te están esperando.

Una vez más en el día, Lily sintió que el ambiente se volvía tenso, con un aire pesado andando difícilmente por el angosto pasillo. ¿Tan mala era la situación de la jovencita? Su cabeza comenzaba a bombardearla de inseguridades, mientras que ella misma se decía que no era otro que un caso más de una muchacha precoz que se piensa saber todo sobre el amor.

Una parte le decía eso, la otra le estaba advirtiendo de algo.

Gakupo la escoltó con gentileza por el lugar; el pasillo era un poco oscuro, pues unas pocas lámparas alumbraban su camino hasta la fría puerta que le separaba de su paciente.

Se detuvieron frente a los hombres uniformados, inseguros de abrir la puerta o dejar las cosas como están e irse por donde vinieron.

—Miku Hatsune—Kamui posó una mano en su hombro con delicadeza, como si se compadeciera de algo, lo cual no hizo otra cosa que ponerla más preocupada —Mira, Lily, sé que me vas a decir que esto no es nada con lo que no hayas tratado en tus años como psicóloga, estoy consciente de ello.

—Porque es la verdad—repuso su compañera con enfado, frunciendo el ceño ante lo dicho.

—No es cierto, Masuda. Puede que el caso de Miku Hatsune no sea el primero en su categoría, hay muchísimos más allá afuera, pero Meiko y yo no te estamos mintiendo cuando te decimos que incluso tú puedes perder la cabeza al intentar tratar con ella—continuó con ese tono serio que usaba para los casos más grandes, helándole la sangre por completo aunque tratara de ocultarlo ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? —Esa niña está loca, así de simple.

Él no podía decir eso sin tratar con la persona realmente. Masuda quiso abrir la boca para replicarle algo, pero su amiga castaña mató sus palabras casi al instante de haber notado su desconformidad.

—Lily… por Dios, tú no lo sabes todo, tonta jovencita testaruda—Bueno, en ocasiones como esta Meiko puede sonar como toda una madre —Gakupo y yo sólo te estamos dando una advertencia para que conozcas a la persona que está detrás de esa puerta. Está perdida, está confundida y… no es ella misma…—apretó los puños con un deje de odio cruzando fugazmente por sus pupilas marrones al recordar a cierta personita repugnante para ella —Todo fue su culpa… fue culpa de…

—Mei-chan… los psicólogos no podemos enloquecer…—recordó asustada, acordándose que si haces enojar a Meiko Sakine puedes llegar a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Era extraño y no lo comprendía. Meiko no solía ser así cuando la conoció, por lo regular era una persona alegre y amistosa que nunca rechazaría una buena copa de su amado sake cuando se le ofreciera, terminando con horribles resacas dignas de la película "¿Qué pasó ayer?", o hasta peor. Pero ahora… ella tampoco era la estudiante a psicóloga que conoció durante su estancia en la Universidad de Tokio, una que junto a ella logró graduarse con los más grandes honores dentro de esta prestigiosa universidad, colocada en una de las mejores mundialmente.

Torció la boca con incomodidad, una angustia le enrolló el estómago de un momento a otro.

—Lo siento… pero cuando la veas… vas a comprenderme. Se robó a mi sobrina… Lily… me la quitó…

Gakupo no se sentía muy a gusto con la situación, así que sólo optó por interrumpirla antes de que su amiga castaña se echara a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Masuda-san—interrumpió—Meiko y yo lamentamos no poder quedarnos para revisar que todo esté en orden, pero a nosotros no se nos tiene permitido ver a la paciente mientras tú estés trabajando—informó apurado, mirando con nerviosismo al par de hombres con lentes oscuros —Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré abajo por si me necesitas. Sus padres me encargaron custodiar este edificio con mis hombres metro por metro, al parecer todavía tienen miedo de que Luka Megurine se escape de la cárcel y venga a reclamar lo que… le pertenece.

¿L-Luka Megurine? ¿Estaba hablando de esa bestia sin corazón? La rubia no fue capaz de vivir el horror que Japón estaba pasando gracias a esa rebelde y su grupo rondando por las calles del país, agradecía mucho a los dioses por no estar aquí cuando andaba suelta, pero estaba al tanto de todas las atroces cosas que se pasaba haciendo para causar el pánico entre sus habitantes. Pero sin duda, la que peor se la habría pasado antes que todas estas pobres personas aquí: Era Miku.

Ella la secuestró sin ningún motivo en especial y seguramente asesinó a su hermano—pues todavía estaba desaparecido—, solamente porque quería causar la desesperación en la familia de estos.

—Tenemos que irnos—llamó el hombre de cabellos morados, con un tono para darle ánimos —Se fuerte y mucha suerte en todo.

Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, casi tirándola con la mugre fuerza de cavernícola que tenía. Meiko nada más le dirigió una mirada llena de pena para finalmente seguir al detective hasta el ascensor.

—Masuda-sensei, bienvenida—Uno de los hombres de negro le llamó, con una tranquilad pintada en el rostro — ¿Viene a ver a la señorita Hatsune?

—H-hai…—Apenas si alcanzó a responder, de repente se sintió insegura ¿Por qué?

—Perfecto. Pase por favor—Con cuidado tomó la manilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, como si una bomba fuera a explotar con el mínimo ruido en el pasillo —Disculpe si la seguridad le parece exagerada, pero sus padres ordenaron mantenerla vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día. También procure no molestarla mucho al entrar, detesta las visitas y se puede poner bastante agresiva si dice o hace algo que la irrite.

—Gracias por la advertencia. Con su permiso.

Se pasó a un lado de los hombres con suma elegancia, queriendo resaltar ese gran profesionalismo por el que todo mundo la conocía dentro y fuera del ámbito sobre la salud mental, pero sabiendo muy en el fondo que por culpa de Gakupo con sus pláticas ya no se sentía muy segura. ¡Dios, estaba por atender a la hija del primer ministro japonés! No podía tratarla como una persona más aunque lo quisiera.

Estúpido Kamui y su estúpida sonrisa Colgate, ya le partiría su cara "perfecta" cuando lo viera.

"Tranquilízate, Lily… Tú puedes." Se dio ánimos mentalmente.

La puerta se cerró tras de ella con cuidado, la muchacha se giró a verla rápidamente luego de dar un brinquito en su lugar, espantada por el repentino movimiento a su alrededor.

"_Diagnóstico del paciente: Síndrome de __**Estocolmo**__"_

Volviendo al nuevo entorno al que había entrado: La habitación le parecía muy triste a tan sólo mirarla a simple vista; el color blanco y los colores grisáceos reinaban en las paredes de todo el cuarto, la ventana del fondo más o menos arreglaba el lugar, pero aún seguía sintiéndose incomoda con la habitación a la que se había metido. Lily Masuda adoraba los lugares coloridos ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? El constante sonido que emitía una máquina situada junto a la cama producía un ambiente horriblemente deprimente, tanto que hasta una feliz lombriz se suicidaría al entrar.

Tanto así.

Pero… quizá eso no era lo peor de todo este caso, eso fue lo que la rubia pensó al situar sus orbes sobre la joven adolescente sobre la cama: A Miku Hatsune.

Dios mío ¿Es que era algún tipo de ángel, criatura celestial o algo así? Su sola silueta reposando tranquilamente sobre el colchón le cortó el aliento de un instante a otro, ¿cómo podían tener encerrada así a una jovencita angelical como ella? Sus cabellos eran sorprendentemente largos y exóticos; de un color bellamente turquesa que tiernamente amarraba en dos coletas, las cuales le llegaban un poco más debajo de la cintura, o eso dedujo que sería si se levantaba. Miku vestía con aquella típica bata blanca de hospital de todo el tiempo, y un largo tubo de plástico que conectaba con la bolsa de suero estaba incrustado a las venas de su muñeca con una aguja y una gaza, dándole el cotidiano aspecto de otro paciente más en el hospital Aiiku.

Pero ella sabía que no era así.

Con cuidado avanzó hasta su silla frente a la cama sin quitarle la vista de encima, tratando de todavía no llamar su atención hasta sentirse mentalmente lista. Lástima que no fue de esa manera.

Miku se giró hasta ella lentamente, y fue en ese entonces cuando pudo verle la cara… una imagen puramente desconsoladora; la peli-aqua todavía mantenía algunos de esos tiernos rasgos infantiles de niña sobre su rostro, dándole un aire infantil a la jovencita, pero sus ojos… Demonios, sus ojos... Estaban vacíos, sin su brillo característico resplandeciendo con dulzura en estos, reflejando una profunda tristeza y desolación que muy difícil podrías llegar a ver en una chica de tan sólo diecinueve años de edad. Para rematar: Una enorme aura de depresión giraba en torno a ella durante todo momento, llegando a golpearte como si se tratara de un tráiler enorme y contagiarte eso con tan sólo dirigirle un simple vistazo.

Tragó saliva sonoramente, ¡Diablos, debió de rechazar la oferta de haberlo sabido!

Lily se sentó en la silla con cuidado, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa, pero forzándola a muy duras penas.

—Buenos días, Miku-chan. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? —Saludó titubeante, apretando la bolsa que colocó sobre sus piernas —Mi nombre es Lily Masuda, y estoy aquí para ayudarte y ser tu amiga. ¿Me permites hacerte compañía por un rato, eh?

"¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde está Luka-chan?"

La aludida se dedicó a examinarla de arriba abajo por un momento, buscando algo que su querida peli-rosa desaprobara en esa rubia. Y sí que había algo: Luka le prohibió hablar con desconocidos y esta chica era claramente una desconocida para ella.

Hatsune suspiró.

—Ya sé lo que quiere, son siempre las mismas preguntas—comentó en tono neutro, fijando la vista en la ventana tras suyo —Ni lo intente, yo sólo quiero que me regresen con ella.

Lily arqueó una ceja con intriga, esta muchachita comienza a ser interesante.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Miku-chan? Claro, si me dejas llamarte así.

—No—cortó con una frialdad digna de un bloque de hielo, lo cual causó el resultado que quería sobre la psicóloga: Perturbarla —Sólo ella puede llamarme así.

—Hatsune-chan entonces…—respondió resignada, pero había cosas que todavía no estaban en su rango de comprensión. Sacó una libreta del bolso sobre sus rodillas, tomó su lapicero y se alistó para comenzar a hacer apuntes en su bien confiable libreta — No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva conmigo, yo sólo quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que me dejes ayudarte.

Claro, cualquiera tomaría esas palabras como un alivio, pero para alguien tan perturbada como la peli-aqua… esa fue una mala elección de palabras. Apretó las sábanas bajo su cuerpo con rabia, estrechando los ojos de una manera meramente amenazante. ¿Quién rayos se creía esta mujer? Estaba diciendo tonterías, eso estaba diciendo, o al menos así era como se lo tomaba ella.

¿Ayuda? Pfff ¡Puros cuentos chinos!

— ¡Usted no es nadie para decir que necesito ayuda! ¿Me oye? ¡NADIE! —Bramó la menor con furia, con un aura asesina comenzando a esparcirse por toda la habitación. ¡Dios, está completamente descontrolada! Lily saltó de su lugar ante su reacción, casi cayéndose de la silla ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba con ella!? — ¡YO-NO-ESTOY-LOCA!

Joder, joder, joder, joder.

¿Así que a esto se referían con esas estúpidas advertencias? Cielos, tenían razón. Lily trató con muchas muchachitas con su mismo caso a lo largo de su carrera, pero ellas a diferencia de Miku no resultaban ser tan agresivas por el simple hecho de que todavía tenían rastros de sentido común que les decía que estaban en un error. Y la señorita Hatsune apenas haber cruzado unas solas palabras ya marcó la diferencia entre todas ellas.

"—_Procure no molestarla mucho al entrar, detesta las visitas y se puede poner bastante agresiva si dice o hace algo que la irrite."_

Agresiva; necesitaba rectificar sus palabras para que no la ataque antes de comenzar con la primera sesión. Con mucho esfuerzo se enderezó en su silla, inhalando aire para tranquilizarse, y sin más intentó seguir con su trabajo sin que nada le perturbara.

—Yo nunca dije que estuvieras loca, Hatsune-chan, te pido una cordial disculpa si mis palabras pudieron haberse malinterpretado—Aclaró en un tono amable, formando una linda sonrisa en su rosados labios — ¿Me disculpas?

La aludida la miró con el ceño fruncida de pies a cabeza, seguía sin confiar pero al final de cuentas se tranquilizó un poco.

—No lo vuelva a hacer.

—Hai, hai, está bien. Fue mi error.

"Definitivamente, este es el trabajo más duro que me han dejado…"

Más bien, Masuda-san, va a ser más duro de lo que tú y todo mundo cree.

En fin, será mejor comenzar con esto cuanto antes. Apenas habían comenzado y Lily empezaba a pensar que no faltaría mucho tiempo para que ella también necesitara un psicólogo para que su salud mental no estuviera en peligro. Anotó unas cuantas cosas en su confiable libreta y le dirigió una gentil mirada a la joven de cabellos turquesa, quien no dejaba de espiar cada uno de sus movimientos con suma desconfianza.

Suspiró resignada, esto no iba a ser fácil.

— ¿Te parece si comenzamos con esto, eh? —Miku gruñó por lo bajo —No será tan malo como crees, vas a ver cómo te diviertes.

—"¿Cómo te sientes? Cuéntame de tu niñez ¿Estás completamente segura de tus sentimientos, Miku-chan?" —Recitó en un tono monótono y aburrido, el cual contrastaba con la tierna figura de la chica —Tonterías, siempre son las mismas preguntas. Si cree que usted obtendrá resultados está muy equivocada, yo sólo quiero que me regresen con ella.

La rubia arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

—Bueno, mis terapias son diferentes al de las otras personas que te han tratado, no por nada me gradué con honores en la Universidad de Tokio—presumió con una risilla ante esto, pero a su paciente no le hizo ninguna gracia —Ejem… pero… ¿Quién es _ella_, Hatsune-chan? ¿Tu mamá, una amiga, es algún familiar tuyo?

Miku volvió a gruñir, ella no entendía nada de nada ¡Nada!

—No me interesa si usa tácticas diferentes para manipular mi mente o no, yo sólo quiero que me regresen con la persona de la que me alejaron…

"Sí… esto será muy difícil."

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez, volviendo a hacer apuntes sobre la libreta.

— ¿Quieres volver a casa con tu… mamá? —Insistió una vez más pacientemente, la aludida negó con la cabeza — ¿Entonces quien es ella?

—No es de su incumbencia… sólo quiero salir… sólo eso…

Su mirada se tornó a una que reflejaba la más grande tristeza que pudieras llegar a ver jamás en la vida. No estaba aquí porque lo quisiera, la obligaron, como a muchos más pacientes que pasaban por este problema. Pero en ella… Lily notó que había algo diferente a todos ellos, pero en ese momento no estaba tan tranquila como para detenerse a analizar las cosas, su cabeza sólo estaba concentrada en idear una forma para que su paciente cooperara. Cerró los ojos con paciencia, en el fondo se sentía mal por ella y quería ayudarla pero ¿Cómo? Repasó todo lo que decía el reporte que Meiko le mandó para dar con algún punto clave.

Ah, claro, es una muchachita "enamorada".

—Hatsune-chan, tú puedes salir de aquí si me escuchas—Lily le dijo con amabilidad, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la más joven —No tienes por qué quedarte aquí para toda la vida, déjame trabajar contigo y puedo asegurarte que haré que salgas de aquí en cuanto terminemos.

Ahora sí Miku le dedicó toda su atención.

¿Salir? Salir de aquí era lo que más ansiaba en el mundo. Desde que llegó lo único que quería era salir y ver a Luka una vez más, irse lejos con ella donde no las molestaran y las dejaran ser felices ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? ¡Dios! ¿¡Por qué la gente es tan egoísta como para no comprenderlo!? Necesitaba verla, _necesitaba_ estar con ella o si no… moriría.

Y Lily, sintió un feo nudo en la garganta cuando observó cómo los lindos ojitos de la joven empezaban a humedecerse, amenazando con dejar salir unas cristalinas lágrimas. No quiso hacerla llorar intencionalmente, y al verla ahí tan frágil la hacía sentir ganas de protegerla como a una hija, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué.

—E-ellos no dejarán que haga eso…

—Tal vez, pero no les va a quedar de otra más que aceptarlo—Nuevamente usó su tono tranquilo para transmitirle seguridad, primero necesitaba ganarse su confianza y eso estaba haciendo —Déjame comprenderte, cuéntame tu historia y hazme entender que te está pasando. Puede que sea difícil pero si logras hacer que te comprenda, yo convenceré a tus padres de que te dejen ir y hacer de tu vida lo que te plazca, te lo aseguro.

—Ellos ya no son mis padres…—susurró más para sí misma, pero la rubia alcanzó a oírla. Se sorprendió al principio, pero era normal en muchos casos como estos —Usted… ¿me lo promete? —preguntó con una tierna mirada suplicante, que la dejó perturbada por unos cortos segundos.

—Por supuesto que sí, Hatsune-chan. Pero primero que nada háblame de "tú", me haces sentir como anciana y no estoy tan vieja ¿sabes? —La aludida asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, lo cual le sacó otra sonrisa enternecida. Miku era realmente adorable. Dejó la libreta en una mesita junto a su cama y se acomodó en su silla nuevamente —Empecemos con esto de una buena vez, así podrás salir más rápido de este feo lugar—nuevamente volvió a asentir — ¿Quieres que empecemos desde el principio? Me contaron que Luka y sus matones te tomaron una noche que saliste a un club nocturno con tu amiga Rin Kagamine ¿Por qué mejor no comenzamos desde ahí? Cuéntame ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

Miku inhaló hondo para tranquilizar sus nervios, esta era la primera vez que recordaba de esa noche, la cual al principio le pareció una pesadilla, pero con el tiempo lo tomó como lo mejor que le pasó en su corta vida.

—Teníamos diecisiete años y sólo q-queríamos divertirnos… bueno… R-Rin acababa de terminar con su novio y sólo… quería ligar… estaba loca pero yo… no podía sentirme tranquila… había algo que me decía que algo no andaba bien ¿Entiendes?

—Comprendo. Tú amiga andaba con las hormonas descontroladas pero tú ¿Por qué no te divertías con ella?

—N-no lo sé… esos días sentía que me estaban vigilando muy de cerca, en todas partes…

* * *

><p><span>"<em>Y un día, hace un par de años... simplemente pasó…"<em>

La música retumbaba en sus oídos una y otra vez, incluso si ni siquiera habían entrado al edificio repleto de gente, el sonido de la música electrónica la abrumaban un poco. Crypton era el club nocturno más famoso de la ciudad, y la tonta de su amiga rubia consiguió un par de identificaciones falsas para entrar, porque, bueno, no dejan entrar a menores de edad aquí.

A lo mejor por esa estaba tan entusiasmada la desgraciada esa.

—Su identificación por favor—Un hombre corpulento y de aspecto aterrador le pidió cuando llegó al frente de la fila. Diablos ¿¡Por qué parecía un mendigo gorila!?

Con terror le entregó dicho objeto, casi queriéndose echar a correr si no fuera por Rin que andaba tras de ella. La tomó y la observó minuciosamente, sin perder ni un solo detalle.

—Con que veintiún años ¿Eh? —Alegó incrédulo observando de pies a cabeza a la jovencita, quien dejaba de temblar —Pues no lo parece, además su cara se me hace vagamente conocida ¿Quién es?

"¡Maldita seas naranja idiota, te dije que nos iban a descubrir!" Las desventajas de ser hija del primer ministro.

Para su suerte (o mala suerte como la sentía ahora mismo) la pequeña rubia revoltosa acudió en su auxilio, colocándose delante de ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Oh, querido señor King Kong-digo-guarura. Quizá se deba a que se parece mucho a ese tal Chabelo, todo mundo siempre se lo dice. Hasta yo la fastidio con "¿me catafixias tu tarea?" no hay problema, es por eso— ¡Muérete Rin! Y por si ya no fuera ya tanta tortura para la pobre Miku ¡El hombre pareció creerle! Con decir que hasta la observó otra vez y murmuró "No pues, sí es cierto"

"Te mataré, lo juro por mi madre."

— ¿Y cómo explicas la edad? —Insistió el hombre, negándose a dejarlas pasar hasta tener una explicación clara de todo.

—Es que…—Trató de explicarse pero la tonta de su amiga volvió a hacer de las suyas.

—Ah, es que la pobre nació con una nueva enfermedad la cual la hace lucir como una adolescente, no es su culpa, perdónela por favor—Desgraciada… La rubia le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amiga, ignorando por completo el aura asesina de ésta.

— ¿Entonces usted también sufre de esa extraña enfermedad? — ¡Oh, golpe bajo! Esta vez Miku fue la que se quiso echar a reír, pero el aura asesina de su amiga no se lo permitió. El hombre le dio otra checada al par de identificaciones falsas de ambas muchachas —Poniéndolo así supongo que puede pasar señorita…. ¿Izma? — ¡Maldita seas otra vez, Rin Kagamine! —Pues déjeme decirle que no es fea con "F" de foca.

—Oh, bien, qué bonito ¿Nos va a dejar entrar o no? —Inquirió la peli-aqua con la paciencia por los suelos.

El hombre suspiró.

—Bien, pero dígale a su amiga, la señorita Britney Spears que deje de mirarme así—Alegó refiriéndose a Rin, quien ahora lo miraba molesta, como queriéndolo estrangular con la mirada —Pasen por aquí ¡El que sigue!

Miku le dirigió una mirada asesina a su mejor amiga, sin más la tomó de la mano para meterla dentro del maldito club de una buena vez.

Es una mala idea, estaba muy consciente de ello desde que Rin se la propuso pero de todas formas aceptó a regañadientes. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Tenía sus razones para venir aquí, alguien que le importaba estaba aquí y necesitaba tenerlo vigilado últimamente. Su amiga nada más venía a divertirse y disfrutar de su juventud como dicen por ahí, pero ella tenía otras cosas que consideraba más importantes que disfrutar del nuevo ambiente al que se adentraba.

La música inundó sus oídos al poco rato, las luces deslumbrantes y cegadoras se pasaban de aquí para allá dentro del lujoso centro nocturno. Un montón de jóvenes bailaban en la pista de baile como si no hubiera un mañana, las mesas estaban repletas de personas que solamente querían pasar un buen rato bebiendo para disfrutar del alocado ambiente, y los meceros con sus trajes elegantes iban y venían entregándoles sus bebidas alcohólicas traídas directitas desde la barra, en la cual había gente platicando animadamente entre ellas. Nunca había entrado en un lugar así, por eso se espantó al ver que estaba mucho peor que en las películas americanas que veía: El caos rondando de aquí para allá.

Adentrándose en el edificio no perdió tiempo en buscar al chico mientras caminaba, esquivando a los jóvenes caminó con Rin tras de ella buscando una mesa desocupada para poder sentarse y quedar ahí toda la noche a vigilarlo, aunque su amiga tuviera otros planes.

Miku halló una mesa por fin, por lo que se sentó tratando de ignorar a la pareja de jóvenes calenturientos que tenía de vecinos, y la rubia sólo se dedicó a mirarlos con atención.

—Cielos, creo que alcanzo a ver sus lenguas desde aquí—comentó sentándose en la silla junto a su compañera, claramente encantada con el ambiente — ¿No estás emocionada, Miku-chan? ¡Estamos en uno de los lugares más lujosos de Tokio! Así que quita esa cara de perro Buldog para ir y divertirnos un rato, Kaito no importa ya.

La peli-aqua gruñó ante esto. ¿Divertido? ¿Qué tenía de divertido entrar de manera ilegal aquí? ¡Su padre la mataba si llegara a enterarse de esto! ¿Y cómo estaba eso de que su novio ya no importaba ya? ¡Si ella estaba aquí nada más por él! Ese cerebro de helado nada más se la pasa empeñado en "ser el mejor detective de Japón" tanto así que ha estado descuidando su relación. Debería de andar aquí averiguando quién demonios robó en la tienda de su tío hace unos días, pues escuchó que frecuentaba lugares así.

Idiota.

Suspiró y en eso un mesero se les acercó, con una sonrisa de comercial.

— ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo para beber, señoritas? —La revoltosa gemela sonrió y su acompañante se frotó la cara con cansancio; no quería ver a nadie ahora mismo.

—Agua, sólo eso… por favor—Pidió irritada, y ambos jóvenes la miraron extrañados.

— ¡¿Agua?! ¡No seas amargada! —Rin le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras se echaba a reír, algo por favor láncele un Nokia —Mi amiga quiere algo de alcohol... no sé ¿Qué nos recomienda?

—Dije que quiero agua, Rin, no quiero nada más. GRACIAS—Espetó con rudeza, ganándose una buena mirada asustada de ambos chicos.

Sin más la pequeña ordenó algo de agua para ella también, al final se arrepintió y entendió que todavía no estaba lista para probar ese tipo de bebidas que sus padres bebían en las fiestas. Aun eran muy jóvenes para eso.

—Olvídate de Kaito, Miku-chan, si ese idiota te va a empezar a cambiar por ese estúpido sueño de ser detective ¿qué importa? También diviértete con tus cosas o espera a que se le pase, seguro que es una etapa solamente—La Kagamine se estiró en su lugar tratando de ignorar a esos jóvenes que comían pan frente a los pobres —Ya sabes, ¡Hakunamatata!

—Vete al diablo…

Hakunamatata por aquí, Hakunamatata por allá ¡Timón y Pumba te saludarán! Dios, Miku se preguntaba si su amiga en verdad era tan distraída para no notar su aura asesina ¡O en verdad era idiota! No se parecía nada a su hermano gemelo ¡Nada!

— ¡Pero el diablo no es guapo!

Se los dije…

Movió la cabeza negativamente, arrepintiéndose profundamente de estar aquí, y maldiciendo a su amiga Gumi en el proceso por darles las identificaciones falsas y decirles que Kaito estará aquí hoy ¿Dónde consiguió todo eso? Gumi últimamente se estaba portando de manera extraña, así que no lo podría saber.

Y así, nada más de repente, se sintió observada… Unos escalofríos le recorrieron la espina dorsal pero decidió ignorarlos.

—Dios, Miku… ¿Ya viste a la mesera de ahí? —Por suerte Rin vino a distraerla de sus inseguridades. A su amiga se le estaba cayendo la baba por algo así que observó la parte tras suyo que observaba con ojos de borreguito —Es… es… Ah, diablos, dile a Len que me le caso ¡Porque me caso!

—Rin… se más respetuosa...

La música no la dejaba ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos, pero fue capaz de clavar la mirada en la chica que su amiga ya había echado el ojo.

Era una chica que descansaba un poco en la barra, tanto ruido y griterío deben de estar fastidiándola como a ella, lo notaba porque también traía una cara de pocos amigos e ignoraba a un compañero de trabajo que le estaba tirando los tejos, justo como Rin estaba por hacerlo. Su cabello era rubio y ondulado, tan largo que hasta llegaba por debajo de su cintura, con unos hermosísimos ojos azules y llevaba su cabello adornado por algo que parecían ser o bocinas u orejas de gato, no importaba. Pero Miku la conocía… por eso fue que le dio mala espina todo.

Rin se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención de su amiga amargada.

—Idiota ¿Qué te crees que haces? —Cuestionó con una vena palpitante en la frente —Siéntate, babosa. Además ¡Tienes novio y eres heterosexual! ¿Te emborrachaste con el agua?

—Te dije que terminé con Piko hace dos semanas, Sherk—Bromeó divertida comparándola con el ogro de las películas —Y soy bisexual, me sorprende que nunca te lo haya dicho.

Miku puso los ojos blanco ¡Jamás se lo dijo la desgraciada esta!

— ¡Señorita! —Llamó a la chica con una sonrisa seductora — ¿Podría traernos algo de beber a mi amiga y a mí? ¡Lo que sea está bien, no importa!

— ¡¿Pero qué?! —Maldita idiota, su amiga tuvo que agarrarla del brazo para sentarla en su lugar pero gruñendo en el proceso —No lo hagas, Rin, en serio. No sé el nombre de la mesera pero la conozco de vista, es amiga de Gumi e intuyo que va a la Universidad Artech… sabe quién soy y si me ve… No sé pero… no me siento cómoda… me da mala espina.

Rin chasqueó la lengua y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—No seas supersticiosa, Miku-chan, no te va a delatar con tu hermano ni nadie. Yo me encargaré de que no lo haga, no te preocupes. Y si no quieres la bebida no tenemos por qué tomarlas, con que consiga al menos su nombre es todo—Guiñó un ojo coqueta, como si fuera la persona más guapa que existiera… Mugre egocéntrica —Dios… Miku, no sé a quién naranjas le sonríe ¡Pero nos está sonriendo!

Otro escalofrió, y ya casi le era imposible ignorarlos.

Lo peor es que Kaito ni siquiera está aquí, ya lo revisó y en efecto: No hay rastros de él. Entonces ¿Qué venía a hacer aquí?

"Me sentiría mejor si me fuera… estúpida Rin"

Unos minutos bastaron y la mesera que la joven Kagamine veía con ojitos de borreguito llegó ahora con una sonrisa… extraña. Soltó una risilla y dejó un par de vasos de vidrio con contenido de color verde en el interior sobre la mesa, lanzándoles una mirada divertida a ambas.

—Un par de bebidas para el par de jovencitas. Y no se preocupen por pagarlas, yo lo hago— ¿Ah? Las chicas la miraron confundidas ¡Ni la conocían! —Que va, no me miren así, yo lo digo porque la hija del primer ministro es toda una celebridad aquí en Japón ¿o no eres tú Miku Hatsune?

"Hija de la…."

La aludida se sintió morir, si la reconoció después de todo. Se encogió en su lugar y la gemela frunció la boca en un gesto incomodo, esta era una de las desventajas de ser amiga de la hija de un político con gran influenza en el país.

Volvió a reír.

—Así que sí se están aquí de forma ilegal— ¡Bueno! ¿Y ésta por qué sabe tanto? — ¿Usaron el viejo truco de las identificaciones falsas? — Esta vez Rin quiso interferir, pero la chica calló sus palabras al instante —No se preocupen, no diré nada, Gumi me dijo que estarían aquí.

¡Maldita Gumi y su boca floja!

Rin rió nerviosa, pero luego recuperó la compostura para tomar el control de la situación.

—B-bueno… si tú sabes quienes somos nosotras y nuestros nombres… ¿No deberías decirnos cómo te llamas tú? —Desgraciada, se aprovecha de la situación.

— ¿Me estás coqueteando, Kagamine-san? —Insinuó con una sonrisa felina, dando así justo en el clavo. Miku y Rin se encogieron en sus lugares, la primera sintiéndose claramente incomoda y la otra queriéndose morir porque le descubrieron su movida —Qué gracioso, porque yo estaba por hacer eso contigo justamente desde que llegué.

—Ah, qué bien. Entonces las dejo solas—La Hatsune trató de levantarse, pero su amiga se lo detuvo con una mirada suplicante —O mejor me quedo a acabarme mi bebida…

—E-entonces tu nombre es…

—Kim—ronroneó a su oído seductoramente, para sorpresa de ambas jóvenes tomó el brazo de la rubia más chica y con un lapicero que tenía en su oreja anotó un par de números en él —Quizás si llegarás a tener tiempo mañana en la tarde, te diga mi nombre completo.

Sin más que hacer, Kim, como ella dijo que se llamaba pero que Miku no se fiaba de eso, le guiñó un ojo coquetamente a la menor para retirarse luego de hacerle el signo de la paz a la Hatsune. De pronto, muy a pesar de la música ensordecedora que no dejaba de retumbar en sus oídos todo se sumió en un silencio entre ambas. Por un lado estaba Rin que, de la impresión no se movía ni un solo centímetro de su lugar ¡Nunca nadie se le había acercado así! Su fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas tampoco pasaba por alto para la peli-aqua. La chica era atrevida hay que decirlo, y por eso Miku no estaba segura de que fuera sano para su amiga salir con ella.

La rubia volvió en sí tras parpadear un par de veces, formando una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Miku, Miku! La viste ¿verdad? ¡Me dio su número de teléfono! —Rin le restregó el brazo en la cara energéticamente —Me saqué la lotería ¡Porque está guapísima! No, es más. Está más buena que el pan, como para chuparse los dedos.

—Mayorcísima querrás decir…. No estoy segura de esto, boba, esa chica tiene como veinte años, no me da buena espina… No creo que quieras que la metan a la cárcel por corrupción de menores.

—No te preocupes por la mayoría de edad, amargada, estamos a Noviembre, sabes que mi cumpleaños es pronto. Porque no, no voy a perderme una cita con doña "estoy más buena que Emma Watson" por nada del mundo.

— ¿Desde cuándo alguien está mejor que Emma Watson para ti? Sabes qué, no te creo, tengo que verlo por mí misma—Pfff, las cosas que hay que hacer por convencer a su amiga, o si no su nombre es Juanita, y no lo es. Discretamente dirigió su mirada a la mesera, no perdiendo cada detalle de su andar mientras se habría paso entre las mesas repletas de jóvenes alocados —Bueno… admito que no está nada mal pero…

— ¿Verdad que tiene un par de bonitos…?

—Ojos—Interrumpió su frase con rudeza sin quitar su cara de pocos amigos —No puede ser, eres una maldita pervertida.

— ¿Pervertida yo? Me pregunto qué pensará Kaito si voy y le digo que su novia se está comiendo a una chica con la mirada ahora mismo.

— ¡Yo no me la estoy comiendo con la mirada, la evalúo para ti, idiota! —Le gritó exasperada, esa mujer del mal siempre la sacaba de quicio ¿Cómo es que Len la soporta? Ni idea, pero necesita su secreto —La interesada aquí eres tú, y es más, Kaito ni siquiera está aquí.

— ¿Qué…? Espera… pero si venimos aquí por él y Gumi nos dijo que aquí iba a estar…

Sí, eso fue lo que dijo, pero al parecer nada más fue una mentira para que Miku "Viniera a vivir la loca como dice Ricky Martin" un poco. ¡Patrañas! Ella no necesitaba nada de esto, era una jovencita con una vida ocupada que tenía cosas mejores que hacer, hasta se le hacía tonto el simple hecho de estar vigilando a Kaito como un niño chiquito. Es una etapa como dijo Rin, y ya se le pasará. Ahora por culpa de esa Megpoid tenía que aguantar a su revoltosa mejor amiga con sus hormonas revolucionarias y la emoción con su nuevo ligue.

Simplemente inaceptable.

Por su culpa también tuvo que pedirle a su amiga Kokone para que dijera que estas dos se quedaron a dormir en su casa si los señores Hatsune llegarán a llamar. No le gustaba mentir, y ahora tuvo que hacerlo luego de que la convencieran. Eso no era bueno, no se sentía limpia con esto ni como la hija de un político recto.

Suspiró para después darle un trago al vaso de agua, viendo la cara de su amiga ésta le restó importancia al asunto de Kaito. Y qué va, ella igual.

—Da lo mismo, yo no vine para ver a ese cerebro de helado que tienes como novio—Rin se levantó entusiasta de la mesa, nuevamente ignorando a la pareja que seguía prácticamente devorándose en la otra mesa —Oye, Miku ¿Crees que si voy y le pido bailar acepte? —La aludida resopló.

—Está en horas de trabajo, no creo que… Y ya te fuiste—Exacto, la rubia ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Se fue campante como perro por su casa a buscar a la tal Kim—Claro… déjame sola…

Que no les sorprenda, es su mejor amiga y la quiere pero a veces quiere estrangularla con un puerro por lo burra que es.

Se quedó sola en la mesa jugando con su bebida, meciendo el contenido de aquí a allá para olvidarse de esa sensación de malestar que le advertía que lo mejor es salir corriendo de aquí, pero ya, ahora. Ciertamente llevaba tiempo sintiéndose de esa manera, desde hace un par de meses era como si el peligro estuviera en cada esquina, en cada callejón, en todo momento y en todo lugar. No era para menos, cuando eres familiar de alguien que recibe amenazas de todo tipo existen ocasiones en las que tú podrías pagar los platos rotos por todo.

Otro escalofrió le pasó por la espina dorsal, Miku se encogió en su lugar lanzando una mirada inquisidora a todas partes y a todas personas. Una vez más, su sentido común gritaba que se largara de ahí. ¿Debería hacerle caso? La respuesta: Sí, pero con Rin quiera o no. La Hatsune se puso de pie para apresurarse a buscar a su amiga, al menos hasta que algo la dejó completamente petrificada, o alguien mejor dicho, que avanzaba a su posición con furia mientras empujaba a todo ser humano a su paso.

"Mikuo… Oh no…"

Hatsune Mikuo, su hermano mayor en otras palabras, avanzaba rápida y furiosamente dándose de empujones con cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. ¿¡Qué hacía aquí el desgraciado, cómo se enteró!? Estaba enojado ¡Estaba furiosísimo el idiota ese! Quiso escabullirse pero de nada le servía, pues el Hatsune mayor ya la había visto.

Miku permaneció petrificada en su lugar, y el otro llegó en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?! —Gritó por encima de la música para hacerse escuchar, su perfecto ceño fruncido daba miedo a cualquiera.

— ¿D-disculpa…? N-no sé de qué hablas, me confundes con alguien más—Trató de zafarse con una mala decisión de palabras. Luego se queja de que los idiotas somos nosotros.

— ¡No juegues conmigo, Miku! ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿¡Qué demonios haces en un lugar como este!? —Insistió más enojado que antes, recalcando su mal carácter.

— ¿Q-qué haces tú aquí…? P-pensé que…

—Llamé a Gumi y a la despistada de tu amiga se le salió decirme donde estaban ¿Ya? —Mugre Gumi… sabía que no debió de confiar en ella ¡Lo sabía! —Si papá se enterara…

— ¡No le digas a papá, idiota!

Ahora, ahora las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control ¡Algo en serio que no andaba bien! De pronto los vítores y las risas exageradas de los jóvenes tomados dejaron de escucharse, siendo remplazados por los gritos de pavor y terror de estos resonando fuertemente por todo el edificio. La música había dejado de sonar de un momento a otro, el ruido petrificante de los disparos tomaron su lugar, creando un ambiente de caos total. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los hermanos Hatsune dejaron de discutir para mirar con horror la escena, con el terror comenzando a escalar alturas inmensas; una densa nube de humo blanco iba subiendo por la zona, asfixiando a todo aquel que se atreviera a aspirar de ésta por más pequeña que fuera la cantidad.

Gas lacrimógeno.

¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo ahí? ¡¿Cuándo comenzó a pasar todo esto?! Los gritos se hicieron más y más fuertes, más desesperados y más aterrorizados. Las luces se apagaron en cuestión de segundos y todo quedó casi a oscuras, a excepción de las luces rojas que se encendieron en su lugar. Y los jóvenes, esos pobres desafortunados que nunca imaginaron lo que podría sucederles en una noche de sábado "normal", que nunca pensaron que podrían morir hoy, se empujaban y trataban de abrirse paso hasta la salida entre golpes, pisotones e insultos ¡Dios, sólo querían salir vivos de ahí! ¡¿Era tan difícil?!

Pero… pero ¡¿Y Rin?! Mikuo la había agarrado del brazo para llevársela ahí lo antes posible, pero para el horror del mayor ésta le pateó la pierna y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga rubia. ¡De ninguna manera la iba a dejar morir ahí, tenía que encontrarla lo antes posible!

— ¡Miku, Miku, regresa aquí! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡MIKU! —Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Salió corriendo tras de ella sin dudar.

No lo escuchaba, su prioridad era encontrar a su mejor amiga antes de que algo… algo horrible llegara a sucederle.

Fue adentrándose en el lugar conteniendo el aliento para no aspirar el gas que ardía en los pulmones de todos, los ojos le ardían pero eso no importaba, porque antes que nada Rin Kagamine es su mejor amiga y no iba a abandonarla por nada del mundo. De un empujón que un muchacho alto le dio cayó de bruces contra el piso, pero nada de eso importaba, tenía que encontrarla.

Rápidamente se levantó del piso, comenzando a toser tras inhalar ese asqueroso gas por accidente.

— ¡RIN, RIN! ¡¿D-DÓNDE ESTÁS, RIN?!

Y de pronto, como ella lo deseaba con toda el alma, su amiga apareció. Rin salió de una densa nube de gas, abriéndose paso entre la gente llegó a corriendo a lágrima viva mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo con fuerza, brazo del cual un espeso liquido rojizo escurría de una herida malditamente profunda. Apenas llegó la tomó del brazo comenzando a jalonearla con desesperación.

— ¡MIKU, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

— ¡P-pero, Rin! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?!

— ¡Eso no importa ahora, debemos sacarte de aquí! — La joven rubia jaló con más fuerza a Miku, abriéndose paso entre la multitud a empujones mientras los disparos resonaban y resonaban, se encontraban cada vez más cerca de la salida, la cual para su mala suerte estaba atascada de jóvenes con deseos de salir, fue así como Mikuo las alcanzó.

— ¡Chicas!

¡No, no, no! Rin se giró hasta Miku con una mirada espeluznante, una que jamás en la vida vio en su querida compañera de travesuras.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo tu hermano aquí, Miku?! —rugió con amargura, casi tan alto como los disparos que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de su posición.

— ¡Kagamine! ¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo? —Preguntó con preocupación, pero Rin no estaba en condiciones de responderle.

— ¡¿Es qué no entienden lo que está pasando?! ¡Ustedes dos debieron de ser los primeros en salir cuando está locura apenas comenzó, dúo de imbéciles!

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Bueno, era entendible que se pusiera así ¡Pero no era tiempo para ponerse a razonar! Más disparos y esta vez… esta vez… ¡Dos chicos cayeron muertos al piso! Otro disparo y otro cuerpo que se desplomó frente a sus pies.

Esto no podía estar pasando…. Debía de ser una maldita pesadilla.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, el calor se intensificaba y el hedor a sudor se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Un par de jóvenes más murieron aplastados tratando de salir por la entrada de emergencia ¡¿Dónde mierda está la policía cuando la necesitas?!

Fue en ese instante en el infierno cuando Rin respondió a su pregunta.

— ¡Ellos están aquí por ustedes dos!

Las pesadillas pueden hacerse realidad.


	2. Trato con las cadenas

¡Ven, les dije que no confiaran en mí! Ya pasaron dos meses desde el primer cap cuando les dije que sólo iba a ser. Pero no se preocupen, SeeU se encargará de que tenga mi merecido (?).

Ahora, también les pido otra disculpa, porque este capítulo es relativamente más corto que el anterior, esto porque ambos vendrían siendo una introducción de lleno a la historia. De todas formas espero mucho que lo disfruten con todo mi kokoro de Fersi nwn

¡Gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme reviews! Se los estoy muy agradecida porque este es uno de los fics a los que más empeño y sudor he puesto.

Voy a responderles sus reviews aquí comenzando, porque creo que la nota de al final le quitaría la emoción al fic. So, let's do it!

**UsuiTakumiSenpai:** ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo? Jaja, siéndote sincera yo tampoco espera regresar tan pronto, pero este fic lo tenía pensado antes de terminar Cat Food y su primer capítulo estaba escrito desde Julio del año pasado, y mejor lo comencé. En lo personal, por todas esas cosas que dijiste, voy a amar este fic XD Va a haber muchos giros respecto a todo, así que espero que ¡te agarres fuerte a tu silla! O, bueno, no, pero prepárate XD

**Akuma White:** Luka es sexy es con todo (?) Se puede hacer mucho con los Vocaloid porque, bueno, siempre he pensado que son como plastilina. Y Lily tiene que ser seria porque, bueno, es una psicóloga, espero que este capítulo corto también te guste nwn

**Selt Cunighan:** ¡Hola, Selt! Me sorprendería que sigas todavía el fic luego de lo que te conté, pero si es así, cierra la boca y no digas nada -w- (?) Nah, no es cierto, Fersi te quiere uwu)/ Precisamente también he visto muchos fics de ese estilo, los cuales no me gustaron en lo personal, pues no creo que le pongan la seriedad necesaria para trabajar algo de este nivel. Yo tampoco me considero así de seria para esto, pero al menos estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para que funcione. Y este fic te resolverá tus dudas esas XD No había pensado en Lily x Gumi aquí, pero todo sale a la marcha. Disfruta de este cap 7u7

**Kihara CJ:** De hecho… fueron dos meses, puedes pegarme si quieres. Pero con cariño, no seas tan ruda (?). Espero que este cap también te guste nwn

**Hikari-Remix:** Pero si es mi querida Hikari, hace mucho que no veía XD Jajaja, es que ya me conoces, soy impredecible, o quizá tengas poderes y cuando piensas algo yo lo escriba, no te vayas a aprovechar de eso D: Sé que nadie está acostumbrado a ver a Lily seria, pero, vamos, es necesario para el desarrollo del fic. Jaja, tú quieres Lily x Ia, voy a explotar XD En fin, tú también puedes pegarme si quieres porque te hice esperar un mes, pero se gentil uwu ¡Disfruta del cap!

**Shinobukun:** Gracias nwn En lo personal me gustó mucho leer tu review, porque te estás tomando tiempo para analizar todas esas pequeñas cosas de las que yo creo nadie se va a dar cuenta ¡y eso me encanta! Hasta me dan ganas de resolver todas tus dudas, pero eso sería hacerle spoiler a los demás y eso es ilegal (?) Me dan ganas de ponerte un reto, si atas los cabos, yo te doy un premio, porque este fic tiene muchos detalles en ese aspecto 7u7 ¿qué dices? Veremos un poco de Luka hoy, pero todavía no he de meter su punto de vista aún, por lo que tendrás esperar para ese momento. Te pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, tuve otro bloqueo por diferentes situaciones y así, 2014 no fue mi mejor año. Espero que, aunque esté corto, también disfrutes de este capítulito por hoy nwn ¡Y perdón, también puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras!

**Seven Minds: **OMG! It's my Seven Minds! (?) Gracias, muy bien ¿y a ti? Yo tampoco me esperaba regresar tan pronto, pero ya ves, aquí ando, y ciertamente todavía falta muchísimo para que me retire, aunque pienso zambullirme en el fandom de Hora de Aventura también owo Jajajaja, creo que fijo que ya van a comprar ese boleto de avión, porque me tardé dos meses XD Pero si quieres golpearme supongo que va a haber una fila bastante larga, señorita uwu Espero que disfrutes del fic porque le puse muchísimo esmero a todo de él nwn

**JM Scarlet:** ¿Necesitas un doctor? ¡Oh, no! D: Si te das cuenta, yo casi nunca hago ese tipo de historias todas rosas, ese no el Fersi estilo, no-oh, siempre complico todo. Pero creo que esta vez crucé esa línea. Muchas gracias por considerarla interesante, y ciertamente confío en que también la vas a entender, o eso espero XD Tal vez Luka sí la quiera, tal vez no, quién sabe, ahora sí se pasó de maldita esa mujer. Muchas gracias por tu review, hazme saber si este cap igual te gustó nwn

**Impifer:** Hace mucho que no te veía a ti también, me parece owo ¡Hola! Jaja, tú sí sabes que soy sexy. ¿Qué tal si respondemos tus dudas conforme vaya avanzando el fic? Me parece que te van a gustar todas las vueltas que va a dar en el desarrollo de este mismo nwn ¡Muchas gracias por el review, de verdad!

**Trynni Lee:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me gustaría poder agradecértelo en tu idioma, pero no tengo conocimientos de este mismo uwu De todas formas que bueno que te ha gustado mi historia, de lo agradezco mucho nwn Jaja, eso no lo sabemos todavía, porque estoy dispuesta a que tenga muchos giros inesperados. Espero que te guste este capítulo nwn

**Floor Megurine:** ¡Hola, gracias! Me siento halagada, pero siempre he pensado que no son la gran cosa nwn Sobre lo de Rin y Miku creo que al menos quise hacerlos reír un poco porque este fic no está clasificado como una comedia romántica como los demás. Agradezco tu review ¡disfruta el cap!

**Farthaz**: Gracias, qué bueno que te gustó. Aquí tengo el siguiente cap nwn

**JillValentineForever:** Tiempo sin leerte XD Gracias por el review, chica, espero que este cap sea tu agrado.

**Rm:** Oye, pero no es bueno que Luka escape de la cárcel ¡es mala! Ah, ustedes los fan's del Negitoro XD ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Jotsy:** Muchas gracias nwn)/ Capítulo número dos aquí abajito 7u7

**Mashiro09:** Jaja, gracias, siendo sincera todavía estaba dudosa de publicarla porque había detalles por pulir pero aquí está. Este capítulo es corto, muy corto comparado con los demás, pero espero que te guste igual.

Ahora sí, pueden disfrutar del capítulo como Arceus manda nwn

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.2: Trato con las cadenas.<strong>

Varios pasos resonaban en sus oídos cientos de veces conforme su cuerpo sentía que avanzaba, la venda que llevaba siete horas sobre sus ojos no la dejaba ver a donde se la llevaban, sus muñecas y sus tobillos ya estaban irritados por culpa de las cuerdas que los ataban y el pañuelo amarrado a su boca para impedir que gritara en el camino ya estaba mojado de saliva. Miku, en un intento por huir, gimió con horror y se retorció en su lugar, simplemente para recibir un puñetazo en el estómago que la dejó sin aliento por un minuto.

Pero, sobre todos los sentimientos que la golpeaban como una furiosa ola de mar uno tras otro, evidentemente era el miedo junto con la angustia que azotaban contra su pobre cuerpo al mismo tiempo, causando diferentes reacciones sobre la jovencita. Todo el camino no estuvo haciendo otra cosa que gemir, gritar, sollozar, pidiendo que por favor alguien, no importaba quién, viniera a rescatarlos, ¡por favor! Esto no debió de haber pasado, esto no tenía por qué pasar y si no hubiera ido por Rin desde el principio seguro que ahora ya no estaría aquí, ciega de todo lo que la rodeaba, solamente limitándose a escuchar las voces de las personas que la trajeron aquí.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor: ¿¡Dónde estaba Rin!? La última vez que la vio fue en el club hace poco, luego de la noticia que les trajo las luces se apagaron por completo y de ahí… no recuerda mucho. Consiguió salir junto con Mikuo, pero los acorralaron en su corrida y….

Y…

El vehículo se detuvo de repente, oyó las puertas abrirse, a lo cual sólo pudo gemir con terror una vez más. ¿Qué iban a hacerle, a dónde la habían traído a ella y a su hermano? Mikuo casi no emitía sonido alguno desde que los arrastraron aquí, ¿estará bien?

— _¡Demonios, el muchacho está pesado! ¿No me ayudas?_

—_Tráelo aquí, maldito debilucho, y encárgate de la nena._

Unas manos bien frías atraparon sus tobillos rápidamente, comenzando a arrastrarla por la alfombra y en consecuencia levantando su falda que, para su mala suerte, no pudo acomodar. Alguien la cargó en su hombro como un costal de cemento, Miku trató de patalear para librarse, pero sus esfuerzos de nuevo no dieron frutos.

Entonces se rindió.

¿Qué más le quedaba? El viaje había sido largo, agotador, y a cómo iban las cosas ella suponía que el sol ya se levantaba por el ancho cielo que se tornaba de un color rojizo al ver la mañana llegar. Quiso negarlo, quiso pensar que esta era una de esas bromas de mal gusto que pasaban por la televisión de vez en cuando, pero no: Era real, esto es un secuestro.

¿La iban a sacar, su padre iba a dar todo de su parte para rescatar a sus hijos? ¡¿Cuánto iban a tardar?! Ahogó un sollozo que amenazó con salir de su boca, no podía mostrarse débil ante ellos… debía ser fuerte… debía… No, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, ¿verdad? No podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser. ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, POR QUÉ A ELLA!?

Y, en medio de su desesperación, una voz angelical, pero con el tono más cruel que pudo hacer, se hizo escuchar para todos.

—_Ella estará bien aquí, León. Manténganla alejada de su hermano._

Así, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza de su parte, la dejó caer sobre el duro suelo. Su cabeza pegó fuerte contra el pavimento, mientras una voz que ya había escuchado antes se echaba a reír a carcajadas en esos momentos, como si todo esto fuera meramente divertido.

Una voz que escuchó hace unas siete horas en el club…

Miku se retorció en su lugar, tratando de emitir algún grito que no salía. Pero ¿quién iba a escucharla ahora? Con suerte y esfuerzo se quitó la tela en su boca para tratar de decir algo.

—_Maldita sea, ¡ya cállate!_ _—_Y con eso, recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago.

— _¡Yuma, Yuma, por favor, basta! _

Alguien, una chica mejor dicho, se abalanzó sobre el mencionado para defender a la muchacha, pero ¿por qué lo hacía? Ese hecho la dejó congelado por unos cuantos minutos en su lugar, y no era por lo que hizo por ella, sino porque conocía esa voz más que bien. Trató de ignorarlo, trató de convencerse de que era una voz parecida a la de ella solamente, porque no quería creerse que se tratara de esa muchachita. Lo pensó, lo analizó e hizo memoria. Pero aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas de que no lo fuera estaba ahí.

Sí era ella.

Por un momento fue como si su mente hubiera colapsado, no deseando creérselo a pesar de las pruebas irrefutables, era imposible. Escuchó a alguien decir un par de groserías para luego ser arrastrada por la habitación con facilidad, oyó el tintinear de un par de cadenas. Finalmente terminó atada a lo que intuyó era un tubo o algo metálico, pero estaba lo suficientemente sumida en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a todo.

Recordó las identificaciones falsas, el "descuido" que tuvo al decirle a su hermano su paradero, lo que Rin les gritó en medio del caos en el club hace unas horas. Todo, todo encajaba…

—_Bienvenida, señorita Hatsune, lamento el mal trato de hace un rato, pero ya sabe cómo son los hombres de brutos—_Sólo eso fue suficiente para captar su atención de golpe. Miku levantó la vista a pesar de no ver nada por la venda de sus ojos. La receptora de la voz pareció notar su desconformidad así resopló con molestia —_Kiyoteru, por favor, quítale la venda, no es como si la fuéramos a dejar salir de aquí o algo así ¿verdad?_

Resultaba extraño, pero esa dulce voz hacía que todos en la sala guardaran un sepulcral silencio. Un tímido hombre fornido tragó saliva sonoramente, y sin más se acercó a ella para retirarle la venda de los ojos. De esa manera, logró abrirlos luego de varias horas de viaje y sufrimiento.

Había un triste foco alumbrando la pequeña y grisácea habitación, donde una única y pequeña ventana mejoraba un poco la vista. Cuando por fin acostumbró sus ojos al cambio repentino de iluminación empezó a pasear la vista buscando a alguien, ignorando todo, absolutamente todo y a todos. Entonces la encontró… Un hombre de cabellos rubios la sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos, pero reconocía ese brillante cabello verde y esos llorosos ojos color esmeralda.

—Gumi-chan…—pronunció en un susurro, a la aludida se le estrujó el corazón al ver la cara de decepción que su amiga del alma ponía, suficiente para que esas lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se mostraran en todo su esplendor —Gumi-chan… tú…

—Miku… yo... yo no… las cosas no son cómo crees, de verdad… Ella…

—Bonita reunión ¿no? —interrumpió la misma figura femenina de hace un rato, con ese mismo dulce pero a la vez cruel tono. En ese momento una chica de cabellos rubios entró por la puerta, dirigiéndoles una mirada a todos al instante.

—Cielos, ¿ya me perdí de lo bueno, chicos? Estaba vigilando al muchacho como me lo pediste, Luka—informó tranquila, dio unos cuantos pasos campantemente por la habitación. ¿Esta quién era? Sonrió con una maldad difícil de comprender y sin más se inclinó hasta la altura de su amiga para besar su mejilla y comenzar a canturrear en su oído —Gumi-chan rodeada de amigos estaba, pero un día la vuelta se dieron y traicionados por ella fueron~

—Hija de perra…—musitó con tanto odio en cada una de las silabas. Gumi no era alguien de odiar a nadie, o eso creía porque… desde ahora sentía como si no la conociera. La chica trató de abalanzarse sobre la rubia, pero el muchacho que la sujetaba no se lo permitió.

—Uy, la niña tiene agallas. Creo que me las apañaré contigo más tarde, preciosa—Dio una carcajada como si esto fuera lo más divertido, y sin más se alejó no sin antes revolverle los cabellos a presar de las protestas de ésta —Ne, Miku, no has hablado desde que llegué ¿ya nos conoces a todos?

¿Qué rayos quiso decir con…?

Luka entrecerró los ojos, un gesto que la hacía ver meramente amenazante. Miku incluso estaba segura de que uno de ellos era no otro que Hiyama Kiyoteru, su querido profesor de historia en la preparatoria. Y la pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Gumi, por qué Kiyoteru? ¿Qué querían de ella? Basta decir que el impacto de esta situación en ella fue mucho más que mayúsculo, hasta el punto donde ya no reaccionaba a nada.

Gumi, una de sus mejores amigas, con quien prácticamente conoció desde pequeña, quien la defendía de los brabucones en secundaria, la brillante y alegre Gumi simplemente la había… traicionado, si es que esa palabra era suficiente para describir lo que le había hecho. Algo que realmente no iba a ser capaz de perdonarle nunca.

Miró el suelo, ¿qué se supone que iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué iban a hacerle? Y más importante ¿iban a sacarla de aquí rápidamente? No sabía ni qué pensar ya.

Pronto siente unos dedos apretar su barbilla con fuerza, obligándola a levantar la mirada y encontrase con unos intentos ojos azules mirándole fijamente. Unos grandes ojos hermosos que la taladraban y que, a pesar de lo encantadores que podrían resultar a cualquiera, transmitían un aura asesina que provocó varios escalofríos en su persona. Y entonces lo supo, supo que esa bella muchacha de cabellos rosados y sedosos era la causante de todo esto.

—Ponme atención cuando estoy hablando contigo por tu propio bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Luka ni siquiera pestañeó con esto, su voz era fría, tan fría como un bloque de hielo en el polo norte. Apretó más fuerte su barbilla, lastimándola con toda intención para que su presa emitiera un gemido de dolor —Culpa a tu padre por lo que te pase a ti, no te mereces todo lo que tienes.

La muchacha perdió el aliento de un momento a otro, no comprendía qué trataba de decirle con todo esto. Su padre era un hombre amable, una persona de bien que sólo quería lo mejor para su amada nación. Entonces… ¿qué quería decirle?

Gumi se soltó con mucho esfuerzo de León, quien sólo se retorció de dolor cuando la chica golpeó su estómago con un fuerte codazo.

— ¡Luka, no tenemos por qué hacer esto, es una completa locura! —La aludida dio un largo suspiro. ¿No podía estarse quieta mientras habla? Rodando los ojos se levantó y le plantó cara, levantando una ceja con curiosidad —Por Dios, es un plan completamente estúpido, de ninguna manera puedes esperar que esto funcione. Van a atraparnos más rápido de lo que esperas ¿no te has puesto a pensar cuántos policías no están buscándolos ahora? —Gumi hizo una pequeña pausa, respirando agitadamente observó la cara de asombro que Miku le había dirigido. Luka, por su parte, había estrechado los ojos peligrosamente —Al final de cuentas no vas a vengarte de nadie.

Oh, no…

—Repite eso—siseó en tono aterrador que heló rápidamente la sangre de la más joven. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno mortal, pero de ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a sacrificar más vidas ¡y menos la de sus amigos!

En el lado de Miku las cosas le resultaban más allá que confusas. No le quedaba de otra más que observar todo, tratando inútilmente de deducir lo que sus agresores querían de ella. La cosa era contra ella, sin embargo, ahora habían comenzado a pelear entre ellos.

Gumi tragó saliva, se acaba de meter en problemas mayúsculos de los que no saldrá.

—Chicas, por favor, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo y no queremos que nos atrapen antes por sus discusiones—intervino una chica de cabellos negros entre las dos. La peli-verde supo bien que lo hizo para salvarle el trasero, puesto que si Luka la atacaba no habría manera de ayudarla ya —Somos pocos, Megurine, y te guste o no vamos a necesitar de todos.

Mizki en seguida se vio siendo taladrada por la mirada de la amenazante peli-rosa, mas ella siempre supo cómo sostenerle la mirada sin titubear como lo haría Gumi en estos momentos. Sin más lanzó un gruñido que todos pudieron interpretar perfectamente como un tipo de amenaza, cosa que causó que mejor cerraran la boca. Y Miku no se lo vio venir, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Luka ya había vuelto a encararla, cosa que la sobresaltó de sobremanera.

Se encontraba… verdaderamente… aterrada.

Ella la aterraba.

—No lo veas como algo personal contra ti, Hatsune Miku, pero si intentas hacer algo extraño, yo misma me encargaré de que tú y tu hermano no vuelvan a ver la luz del día.

* * *

><p>Siéndoles sincera, Lily no sabía si el relato en sí fue lo que la perturbaba, o fue el simple hecho de que la muchacha de cabellos agua marina sonreía como enamorada cuando lo hacía. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza para que hiciera semejante cosa? Fue la primera pregunta que le pasó por la mente cuando Miku terminó de hablar.<p>

Era… Bueno, no era…

Lily se detuvo a analizar las cosas por un pequeño momento, sabía que había algo raro aquí, lo intuía tras vagar cientos de veces por las otras jóvenes que trató años atrás; Algo no encajaba con Miku. Sin embargo todavía no averiguaba qué era aquello que no encajaba con la hija del primer ministro, estaba segura que ese algo existía, por supuesto, había algo que estaba pasando por alto. Tal vez en realidad lo que la puso así fue alguna de las extrañas escenas que la muchacha le relató. Quizá pudo ser el hecho de la traición de un amigo, las confusas cosas que Luka le dijo o el crimen en sí. Además de que la situación, a como se la había relatado, justificaba muy bien un posible trauma psicológico.

Bueno, al menos tenía algo.

— ¿Masuda-san? —oyó la tierna voz de Miku nombrarla. Vaya, era cierto, por un segundo olvidó que estaba ahí — ¿Masuda-san, está bien?

Aparentando tranquilidad levantó la mirada para poder ver a su paciente, quien le dedicaba una tierna mueca de preocupación.

—Disculpa, me perdí un rato analizando las cosas—respondió con simpleza, procediendo a dibujar una sonrisa—Megurine Luka te hizo muchas cosas ese día, ¿no es así, Hatsune-chan?

—No la nombre así—interrumpió, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la rubia.

— ¿Así cómo? Ese es su nombre.

—Pero no con ese tono de odio ni de esa forma tan… formal—dijo sin más, como si no hubiera sido nada. Apoyó su espalda contra su almohada, ignorando todo lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Entonces cómo quieres que le diga?

—Luka-chan—La gran sonrisa que Miku añadió al final fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lily rápidamente se apresuró a anotar más cosas sobre su libreta, de la cual ya había llenado varias hojas a tan sólo la primera sesión. Ahora comprendía por qué todo mundo insistió meterla en este lugar, pero ella veía algo que los demás no.

Meiko tenía razón; la forma en la que hablaba de Luka, el brillo en sus ojos, las sonrisas, los suspiros, su actitud hacia las personas que querían ayudarla. Todo, todo encajaba con el síndrome de Estocolmo. Todo mundo lo sabía, por supuesto, pero el informe que su amiga le envió no tenía muchos detalles sobre los días que estuvo analizándola.

Recordó que Meiko le contaba por medio de dicho documento la actitud agresiva de ésta. Cuando sus amigos más cercanos e incluso su novio quisieron establecer contacto con ella, ésta simplemente los repudió, sintiéndose traicionada por estos. Y así mismo con sus propios padres, al igual con la Meiko misma en sí. Mas empezaba a creer que era porque todos ellos empezaron a insultar a Luka frente a ella, lo que causo que inmediatamente se lanzara a defenderla.

¿Y si quizá Miku sabe algo que los otros no? Igual, no podía saltar a las conclusiones apenas en la primera sesión, necesitaba más días para analizarla a fondo. ¿Y por qué no? Cuando dijo que la ayudaría iba muy en serio.

Negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a ver qué más sacaba de esta extraña conversación sobre cómo llamar a Luka.

—Sabes, es una manera bastante cariñosa para llamar a una persona que abusó de ti durante dos años—La aludida la miró atenta, pero esta vez sin intenciones de gritarle o matarla como hubiera pensado antes, sino simplemente queriendo dar su opinión con tranquilidad.

—Lo que sucede es que ustedes no la conocen, ustedes no vieron la parte de ella que yo vi.

"¿La parte de ella que yo vi?" Pensó, sintiendo que realmente va avanzando con su investigación. Volvió a anotar lo que su paciente decía.

Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, apartando todas las cosas que Meiko y Gakupo le metieron antes de venir aquí, lo cierto era que Miku era una jovencita dulce y agradable. No es como si fuera una loca psicópata después de todo, solamente estaba defendiendo a alguien especial para ella de una manera… violenta. Además, analizando todo lo que los demás le dijeron, puede que ella sea la primera persona que está logrando un verdadero avance con la peli-aqua.

Bueno, algo es algo ¿no?

Miró la hora en su reloj, el tiempo voló rápido con el relato de Miku y estaban a cinco minutos de que el horario de visitas terminase. Pronto vendría una enfermera para sacarla, así que cerró su libreta y guardó sus cosas en su bolso.

—Bueno, Hatsune-chan, estoy muy feliz de que nos empecemos a llevar bien apenas con tu primera sesión—Lily se levantó de su asiento sin más, procediendo a mirarla y hablarle de manera amable —Ya es tarde, debo de dejarte descansar por ahora, pero nos veremos aquí mismo a la misma hora mañana. Descansa, mañana puede ser un día pesado.

Ella sonrió con ternura, a lo que su paciente sólo cabeceó afirmativamente.

"Volvemos a la Miku del principio, ¿no?" Rodó los ojos, a pesar de todo estaba satisfecha con lo que obtuvo hoy, muchas cosas para analizar en el hotel.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por darse media vuelta para regresar por donde vino, observó como la joven había ligeramente la boca, claramente para decirle algo. La rubia la miró con atención, pero cuando por fin parecía que iba a emitir algún sonido, cerró la boca, simplemente para apartar la mirada y volver a clavarla sobre la ventana.

* * *

><p>—Kaito, apresúrate, ella ya está aquí—SeeWoo le llamó apurado desde la sala de interrogatorio. A juzgar por su cara de completa seriedad, debían de comenzar con esto lo antes posible, porque de esa forma podrían sacar más información de la recién llegada.<p>

Mikuo contaba con ellos, donde quiera que esté.

El chico de cabellos azules caminó por el pasillo de prisión para menores de Nagoya dando grandes zancadas mientras avanzaba. La chica sentada ahí, en algún momento también fue amiga suya y del chico que buscaban, pero ahora también había empezado a sentirla como una completa desconocida.

La sala para las visitas se encontraba completamente sola, a excepción de él y su fiel compañero de procedencia coreana que le apresuraba silenciosamente. Ellos y la muchachita se cabellos verdes que, sentada frente a una de las mesas, trataba a toda costa de no encarar al detective Shion.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Gumi-chan—Kaito ocupó lugar frente a ella con el rubio, que, con un semblante autoritario y metiéndose en su papel del "policía malo" taladraba a la pobre muchachita con la mirada —Desde que se terminaron los juicios hace tres meses.

Esta vez Gumi agarró fuerzas para poder mirarlo a la cara, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Si también sentía que lo había traicionado a él, a todas las personas que eran cercanas a la chica que la consideró su mejor amiga alguna vez. La peli-verde ya no era la misma, para informarles, ya que esa chica alegre había desaparecido para dar paso a otra chica completamente diferente a lo que ella fue antes de conocer a Megurine Luka.

Fue lo primero que él notó.

¿Qué había hecho la prisión con ella?

Se veía triste, deprimida, con varios moretones en específicas partes de su cuerpo, tal vez causa por abusos de las demás presas con las que tenía que convivir a diario desde hace tres meses. Y el uniforme que todas usaban ahí sólo la hacía lucir más deplorable de lo que ya se veía.

¿A dónde había ido a parar la alegre Megpoid Gumi que todos querían?

Suspiró, tenía trabajo que hacer.

La peli-verde por fin se dignó a verlos, al parecer comprendió que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

—Supongo que es algo que siempre va a perseguirme, ¿cierto? —dijo apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa de metal, tratando de forzar una sonrisa que no consiguió —Miku… ella ¿está bien?

Kaito iba a responder a eso con toda la verdad, pero su amigo y compañero de trabajo interrumpió antes.

—No estamos aquí para hablarte del estado de la señorita Hatsune, Megpoid, tenemos preguntas para hacerte.

Tal vez al principio se hubiera sorprendido, o sea, ya habían pasado más de tres meses de eso, ¿no podían dejarla en paz? Aunque ya estaba bastante destruida como para simplemente limitarse a escuchar y contestar a lo que sea que tuvieran que preguntarle.

Los meses habían pasado lenta y tortuosamente para ella durante todo este tiempo, el pensar qué habrá pasado con sus amigos después del operativo de rescate había finalizado la torturaba constantemente. La última vez que se vio con Kaito fue, exactamente, en los juicios que se les hizo a todos juntos, donde recordaba perfectamente que Miku estaba incapacitada para testificar contra ellos. Se hacía una idea del porqué, y pedía con todo su ser que su amiga de la infancia se encontrara mejor. Recordaba la profunda mirada de odio que Rin le dedicó ese día, al igual que los rostros espantados de los señores Hatsune.

No los golpes de las demás reas, no los trabajos forzados que hacía mientras cumplía su cadena perpetua, ni tampoco las horribles comidas de la prisión causaron todo en esto en ella.

Fue la culpa, el remordimiento.

Torció la boca un poco disgustada, no tenía otra opción, iba a contestarles a todo pero a veces quería que simplemente dejaran de recordarle por qué está aquí.

—Será rápido, Gumi, fue complicado conseguir que nos dejaran interrogarte después de tanto tiempo, por lo que esperamos que cooperes con nosotros si de verdad quieres tanto a Miku como jurabas frente al juez—La aludida lo miró confundida ¿de qué se trataba? Los ojos azules de Kaito le taladraban hasta el alma, mas ella no fue capaz de apartar la mirada en ningún momento —No encuentran a Mikuo.

"¿Qué…?"

Gumi sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones, no podía ser cierto, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces ¿no se suponía que los mejores agentes de todo Japón estaban en este caso? ¿¡Y que no estaba en el escondite el día que los atraparon!?

SeeWoo la observó con atención, notando inmediatamente como la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—Megpoid, ¿sabes algo de su paradero? ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde lo escondió Megurine Luka durante estos dos años?

—No…—respondió sin más, no podía decirles nada, porque de ser así…

Los detectives se dirigieron un par de miradas incrédulas entre ellos.

—Gumi, si nos ayudamos tal vez puedan reducir un poco tu condena, después de todo se logró probar que fuiste obligada a trabajar con Luka y no lo hiciste voluntariamente como la mayoría, eso y contando de que gracias a ti Miku permaneció con vida—insistió Kaito, sabía que ella estaba asustada, por supuesto, pero esa información era demasiado para encontrar a Mikuo ya sea vivo, o muerto. La peli-verde negó con la cabeza, varias veces —Finalmente, fuiste tú quien los delató a todos para que los encontráramos.

— ¡Precisamente por eso no puedo decir nada! —Gumi explotó así sin más, saltó de la silla, exaltada, sorprendiendo al par de detectives que no se explican por qué se ponía así. Apoyó una mano sobre la mesa y la otra la pasó por su revuelto cabello, tratando de controlar sus emociones —Tú viste cómo me miraba en los juzgados, tú viste cómo me amenazó cuando le dieron condena…

Sí, por supuesto que lo recordaba. También entendían por qué tanto miedo contra Luka Megurine. Era una persona violenta, a quien no le importaba pasar por quien sea para obtener lo que quería. Dejó eso muy en claro tiempo atrás, cuando exactamente después de la sentencia jurara vengarse de la muchacha peli-verde. Siendo sincero, Kaito hubiera quedado mucho más satisfecho si le hubieran dado la pena de muerte, pero su abogada no iba a permitirlo, reduciendo la sentencia a cadena perpetua.

Aunque no lo entendía, iba a ser prácticamente imposible que Luka cumpliera con su amenaza desde la cárcel, ¿qué era lo que estaba planeando? Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

—Megpoid, ella no puedo hacerte nada desde aquí, si tienes información importante lo mejor será que nos la digas—SeeWoo también se levantó de su asiento para tratar de tranquilizar a la muchacha, a pesar de que claramente no podía hacer mucho por ella —Nosotros nos encargaremos de que estés a salvo de ser necesario.

El problema es que sabía muy bien que ni eso iba a ser de ayuda.

Tal parece ser que por primera vez, Gumi empezaba a pensar en su propia seguridad, lo cual el peli-azul comprendía perfectamente. Ella ya estaba segura de que la dejarían tranquila cuando todo pareció haber terminado, y ahora venían para decirle que el hermano de su mejor amiga seguía desaparecido, después de haber estado segura de que lo iban a encontrar pronto. Si no quería hablar, era una decisión respetable, pues no tenían el derecho de obligarla y aun si así fuera ella estaba completamente decidida a no decir nada al respecto.

Kaito suspiró, cuando menos se lo esperaba la mirada de la peli-verde estaba clavada sobre él. Una mirada suplicante, aterrada, que le pedía con todas sus fuerzas que la dejaran tranquila.

La vio temblar, como un perrito asustado, una cosa que nunca vio a Gumi hacer en todos los años que la conocía.

—De verdad lo siento pero… si digo algo… ella va a matarme.


End file.
